Droide de seguridad serie KX
Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars *Nueva RepúblicaÚltima Oportunidad}} Los droides de seguridad serie KX, también referidos como droides ejecutores, eran un modelo de droide de seguridad cosntruido por Industrias Arakyd que estaban al servicio del Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Estaban presentes tanto en Jedha como en la instalación Imperial en Scarif. K-2SO y K-4D8 eran ejemplos de estos droides.Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate Descripción thumb|left|210px|Un par de droides de seguridad serie KX. Los droides ejecutores venían equipados con un paquete de comunicación integrado, puerto de recarga y un brazo de interfaz de computadora que les permitió conectarse con las frecuencias de comunicación estándar para las áreas a las que fueron asignados. La cresta Imperial estaba impresa en el costado de cada hombro,Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva una de las cuales podía ser blasenada en dorado si el droide había recibido un estatus de mejora. Los droides fueron diseñados con proporciones humanas exageradas, pero con la mobilidad de un atleta humano. Ellos eran capaces de operar una variedad o herramientas y equipo y podía cargar equipo sin cansarse. Mientras que el Senado Imperial había prohibido la creación de droides de batalla, Arakyd pudo usar una escapatoria en la ley al comercializar la serie KX como «droides de seguridad». Fueron programados sin la restricción estándar contra dañar las formas de vida orgánicas inteligentes. Los droides serie KX estaban programados para hablar e interactuar con las personas, pero no eran tan hábiles como lo eran los droides de protocolo. Podrían manejar una amplia gama de tareas, incluida la escolta de dignatarios, la protección de personas importantes y la defensa de instalaciones Imperiales. Los droides también eran programados para reconocer y diferir de oficiales del Ejército Imperial jerarquizado como teniente o superior. Apariciones *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *Serie de televisión de Cassian Andor sin título *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission'' * *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' * *''Última Oportunidad'' * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' * * }} Apariciones no canónicas * Fuentes *[http://edelweiss.abovethetreeline.com/ProductDetailPage.aspx?group=related&sku=1942556411 Rogue One: A Star Wars Story: The Official Visual Story Guide in the Edelweiss catalogue] *[http://www.ew.com/gallery/star-wars-rogue-one-characters/2642938_k-2so-alan-tudyk Rogue One: Exclusive Details on All the New Star Wars Characters] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''El Arte de Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy From A To Z'' * *''Droid Depot'' (toy line) * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Droides de seguridad serie KX Categoría:Modelos de droides de seguridad Categoría:Productos de Industrias Arakyd